


Black & Blue

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shiro is a big sweetie, they're in love, this is just really fluffy my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: “Something wrong, babe? Did you have a bad day or something?” Shiro asks, plopping down on the couch next to Lance.“Nothing happened, I'm just looking at all of these cute cats thinking about how much I want one, but can't have one.” Lance frowns, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder as he continues to scroll through Instagram.Shiro can't stand to see his boyfriend upset. That's been a proven fact since Day One of their relationship. It's only natural that when Lance mentions his disappointment at never owning a cat, Shiro goes above and beyond to cheer him up...





	Black & Blue

Shiro walks in after a long day to see Lance sitting on the couch pouting. Shiro frowns to himself as he makes his way over to him, wondering what could've gone wrong with his boyfriend's day.

 

“Something wrong, babe? Did you have a bad day or something?” Shiro asks, plopping down on the couch next to Lance.

 

“Nothing happened, I'm just looking at all of these cute cats thinking about how much I want one, but can't have one.” Lance frowns, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder as he continues to scroll through Instagram.

 

“Why couldn't you have one before?”

 

“Mama is allergic and you don't like cats, which is fine.”

 

Shiro's eyebrow raises slightly. He doesn't know where Lance got that idea from, he never mentioned not liking cats. He actually adores cats, having a few when he lived back home.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry baby, maybe we can get you a nice little bunny of something,” Shiro says as if he's not planning on stopping by the local animal shelter tomorrow to look at their cats.

 

“It's not the same, but it's fine, I can live without having a cat. I have all my life before now.” Lance gives Shiro a weak smile before looking back down at his phone.

 

Shiro smirks slightly as he pulls Lance closer. He's gonna surprise the pants off of him tomorrow.

 

~~

 

“Lance, baby, where are you!?” Shiro asks while peeking his head through their front door.

 

“Bedroom!” Lance yells back. Shiro heaves a sigh of relief as he quickly moves the two kittens and all of their new toys into their apartment.

 

“Stay right there babe, I have a surprise for you,” Shiro announces while grabbing the blindfold. He leaves the two mewling kittens in their carrier by their bedroom door. He opens their bedroom door, finding Lance sprawled out in a pair of comfortable looking joggers and one of Shiro’s shirts.

 

“What's the surprise?” Lance smiles softly, sitting up on their bed. Shiro holds up the blindfold, Lance's smile instantly dropping. “ _Shiro.”_

 

“Baby, please. I promise you it won't be anything bad. You'll like it!”

 

“Shiro I swear if you come near me with that damned spider you're sleeping on the couch for a month.”

 

“You'd think after two years you'd get used to him.” Shiro chuckles while moving closer to Lance.

 

“There's nothing you can do to make me like that thing.” Lance is clearly annoyed by the simple mention of Shiro’s so-called pet. Putting him on Lance's chest probably wasn't the best idea though.

 

“His _name_ is Frankie, and he's a very lovely tarantula.”

 

“He's a monster, that's what he is,” Lance says, folding his arms over his chest and looking away from Shiro.

 

“Just put on the blindfold, please. I promise you I won't get Frankie out,” Shiro pleads, pouting out his bottom lip for Lance.

 

Lance groans, throwing himself back onto the bed but reaches for the blindfold anyway. Shiro smiles, watching as his boyfriend secures the blindfold over his eyes. Shiro sneaks back into the hallway, grabbing the two kittens and returning a few moments later. He carefully places the kittens on Lance’s chest, biting back a laugh when Lance jumps at the contact.

 

“Oh my god, Shiro, what are th-” Lance gets cut off by a soft mew, his lips slowly forming into an ‘o’.

 

“Got any guesses, baby?” Shiro asks, poking at Lance’s side.

 

“Shiro you didn’t!” How excited Lance is about the two kittens crawling on his chest is clearly evident in his voice.

 

“Oh, but I did!”

 

Lance hastily rips the blindfold off of his face, his teary blue eyes meeting Shiro’s.

 

“Do we get to keep them?” Lance asks, his voice soft and shaky as a few tears slide down his cheeks.

 

Shiro places his hand on his chest, feigning hurt as he sits down next to Lance. Picking up the little black kitten he looks over to him with a soft smile.

 

“What kind of heartless monster do you think I am?” Shiro tilts his head slightly, reaching over to wipe the tears off of Lance’s cheeks.

 

“Heartless enough to put Frankie on my chest,” Lance says, looking Shiro right in the eyes.

 

“... point taken, but yes, we get to keep them because I’m not that kind of heartless monster.”

 

“But heartless enough to put a giant spider on your boyfriend’s chest.” Lance shakes his head, pulling the grey kitten closer to him so he can cuddle it. Shiro pouts, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Baby, I said I was sorry, I even adopted kittens for you! Even though I did go in with the intention of only getting one, but they’re just so cute I had to. Black is so soft and cuddly and Blue is so playful and energetic. They’re just so perfect and they play so well together, I couldn’t separate them!” Shiro rambles on, but Lance’s smile only grows.

 

“Shiro, you don’t need to justify why you got two kittens. I love them and I love you, but I thought you didn’t like cats?”

 

“Babe, I love cats, I don’t know where you got the idea that I don’t. I mean, if you don’t like cats ya mom’s a hoe,” Shiro says, biting his lip to keep from laughing.  

 

Lance stares at Shiro for a second then he grabs Shiro by the collar of his shirt and smashes their lips together. Too hard, too sloppy, but perfect in the moment.

 

“I love you so much, Takashi,” Lance mumbles against Shiro’s lips.

 

“I love you too, Lance. Happy anniversary.” Shiro smiles, kissing Lance cheek. He is so getting laid tonight.

 

~~

 

Shiro throws himself on the couch with an exasperated sigh. It’s been _hours_ since he carefully placed the ring on Blue’s collar. Shiro thought Lance looked at her often enough to notice something as big and shiny as an engagement ring. He usually carries her around like a baby for Christ's sake.

 

“Shiro…”

 

“Yes, baby?” Shiro doesn’t bother taking his eyes off of the tv in front of him.

 

“What’s this on Blue’s collar?” Lance asks, walking into the living room with Blue in his arms. _Oh shit._

 

Shiro scrambles to his feet to only get down on one knee seconds later. He swallows hard, looking up at Lance with hopeful eyes. He slowly takes Lance’s hand his, running his thumb over each knuckle.

 

“I um… it’s an engagement ring, I was, I was hoping you would marry me? We’ve… we’ve had our problems, but overall everything with you has been so great and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby.”

 

“Shiro, get up,” Lance says, Shiro can’t quite place his tone, but it doesn’t sound very promising. Shiro slowly stands back up, not breaking the intense eye contact between them.

 

“Lan-”

 

Lance cuts Shiro off, his expression still unreadable, “Go check Black’s collar.” Shiro tilts his head to the side much like a confused puppy, but goes off to find the chubby black cat anyway.

 

He finally finds the cat curled up on their bed, her eyes meet Shiro’s and she slowly stalks over to him as if she knows what he’s here for. She sits down at the edge of the bed, staring up at Shiro. He reaches down, gently grabbing her collar to inspect it. Sure enough, he finds a ring, very similar to the one he put on Blue’s collar earlier today.

 

“You know, you’re really shit at speeches,” Lance says from the hallway, a small smirk lining his lips.

 

“Oh, like you’re any better.” Shiro scoffs, scooping Black into his arms.

 

“You’re right, I was just going to wing it.” Lance steps closer to him, the smirk growing wider by the second. “I was just going to say some sappy stuff about how much I love you, how I want to spend the rest of my life you, shit like that.”

 

“So very eloquent.” As Shiro did any better, his ‘speech’ was a trainwreck and he’s well aware.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Lance shakes his head, slipping the ring off of Blue’s collar. He places her on the ground, watching for a moment as she trots away. Shiro does the same to Black, holding the ring in his hand.

 

“I want to say I can’t believe that we both the same idea, but I can, we’re both cheesy fucks that try to include our cats in nearly everything we do. Would you like to do the honors?” Shiro asks, holding his ring out to Lance. Lance nods, handing his to Shiro. They take their time sliding the rings onto each other’s fingers with soft smiles. The sliver rings almost matching perfectly. Shiro pulls Lance flush to his chest, wrapping his arms tight around his waist.

 

“I love you so much,” Shiro breaths out, his lips inching closer to Lance’s.

 

“I love you too,” Lance whispers just before their lips meet.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the shance fluff~  
> Catch me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
